


Jishiwa

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, I'm Sorry, Insecurity, Transgender, really amazing and supportive Tyler Joseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh comes out as transgender to their best friend, Tyler.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Jishiwa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rionaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/gifts).



> I am really sorry, I'm uninspired but I have to write.

     Josh never really was one for talking to people about their selves. They preferred to show rather than tell. When they had started dating Tyler, they hadn't told their parents to their faces. Instead, they just posting a picture on twitter of the two of them and adding a caption that said,  _Out with my amazing boyfriend Tyler._ Their parents had seen the post within hours. That was a lot of times how told told people things, through social media, texts, or just changing without saying anything.

    Josh thought that Tyler deserved an explanation. They didn't want to tell everyone before telling Tyler, to his face. So Josh decided that they would do a little showing and a little telling. 

    Josh wasn't sure when they had noticed about themselves. It had started small. First they had felt a little different about their clothes. They realized that they wanted to wear skirts and more makeup than stage makeup. Then they realized that they hated the shape of their body. It was too straight and flat. It was when they were jealous of their sister's body when they realized that this was very real, and they had to do something. They started feeling miserable in their body, wishing to be a completely different person.

     They hated it when people called them he. They wanted to be called she, but they didn't think want to think of themselves as she before anyone knew. They wanted it to be official. Josh liked things to be clear, black and white, no shades of grey, no blurred lines. Tyler was the exact opposite. He saw shades of grey as beautiful, and said that nothing in life should be clearly defined as one thing or another. He didn't like labels of any kind, saying that people shouldn't be placed in boxes. Maybe that was why Josh liked him.

       Josh dressed carefully on the day that they planned to tell Tyler. They decided they wanted to look as feminine as possible. They put on a black skirt and leggings, and a white blouse. They carefully applied makeup, not the usual stage makeup, but careful light makeup. They walked into the room where Tyler was lying off of the couch, head on the floor. 

     "Hello Jishiwa."

      "Hey Ty. Why is your head on the floor?"

       "The world looks different from down here. I thought I needed a new perspective."

       "Okay. When you're done looking from a different perspective, can I talk to you?"

       Tyler fell off the couch, and sat up. "Okay, what do you need to talk about?"

       Josh spoke up before he lost his courage. "I think I'm transgender so could you call me she/her now?" Josh said quickly in one breath.

      "Okay. That's cool." Tyler clambered back onto the couch.

        "So you're fine with it? That's all I had to do? I mean I thought..." Josh was worried that Tyler wouldn't like her now, because Tyler was gay and she was not a boy. Tyler seemed to sense her unspoken fears. 

       "Jishiwa, I love you, not your gender. Oh, by the way, do you want to be called a different name now?" 

        Josh shook her head. Tyler stood up and put his arm around her. 

       "Coffee?"

        "Coffee."

        Tyler always knew how to make her feel better.


End file.
